


120/мин

by Bizzarria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: Пусть даже я - не феникс. Мне не жаль отдать жизнь за это. За тебя.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	120/мин

— Прекрати… Так нельзя… Гарри…  
Как у тебя только хватает сил говорить? И как достает наглости сопротивляться? Можно подумать, это я будто бы ненароком касаюсь твоего колена своим под столом во время завтрака. И еще это я сильнее обычного прижимаю тебя к себе, обнимая, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи. И снова это я прихожу в твою спальню по ночам и сижу на постели, поправляя одеяло, целуя в лоб, поглаживая по щеке и задерживая пальцы на пересохших от волнения губах. Чертов лицемер. _Ненавижу_.  
— Молчи.  
Покусываю мочку уха, шипя, словно разъяренная кобра. Не буди во мне зверя, крестный. Ох, не буди… Я и так еле дождался этого вечера. Губы обхватывают тонкую сережку в форме кольца и слегка тянут ее, вырывая из твоей груди громкое «ммм».  
— Да тише ты! Хочешь, чтобы на крики сбежался весь Орден?  
Покорно замолкаешь. Умница. Спускаюсь ниже, по сонной артерии к ключицам, в то время как пальцы споро расстегивают пуговицы на шелковой рубашке. Тебе идет синий, ты знаешь? Так выгодно оттеняет холодноватый цвет глаз…  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Ты противишься до последнего. Упираешься раскаленными ладонями мне в грудь, зажмуриваешься до сеточки мелких морщинок на бледных веках. Шепчешь свое «неправильно», «не должно», «нельзя»… Надоел. Зарываюсь носом в волосы цвета воронова крыла, и в отчаянии решаю идти ва-банк. Ведь ты не оставил мне выбора, а я… Я тебя _люблю_.

— Если не замолчишь, сам позову Молли. Представляешь ее реакцию? Я-то выкручусь, скажу, мол, плохой крестный Сириус совратил невинного Гарри. Как тебе такой вариант?  
Два серых омута распахивают объятия, обдавая меня леденящим ветром. «Вот зараза», — явственно читается в твоем взгляде. Не отвечая, с усмешкой склоняюсь над тобой и продолжаю выцеловывать бирюзовый узор из переплетенных вен под мраморной кожей. Вдруг расстояние между нами резко сокращается: вместо того, чтобы удерживать явно сошедшего с ума крестника (давно, Сириус, очень давно), твои руки ныряют мне под футболку. Так восхитительно наконец ощутить их жар на обнаженном теле, не через толстый слой одежды. Я готов расплавиться, или испариться, или сгореть дотла. Пусть даже я — не феникс. Мне не жаль отдать жизнь за это. За тебя. Чуть отстраняюсь, неуклюже стаскивая ставшую ненужной тряпку. Ты наблюдаешь за моими движениями мутным, голодным взглядом и беззлобно смеешься, видя, что я запутался. Помогаешь зубами: ткань с треском рвется, а шершавые ладони поглаживают спину, ласково царапая кожу на лопатках. Кажется, от твоих прикосновений там сейчас вырастут крылья.

Рубашка летит куда-то в угол вслед за футболкой, а я, нарочно ерзая, поудобнее устраиваюсь у тебя на бедрах. Запрокидываешь голову на подлокотник дивана и блаженно прикрываешь глаза: ты готов кончить от каждого моего движения. Прижимаюсь к горячей, ритмично бьющейся жилке на шее. Пульс зашкаливает, сто двадцать в минуту. Мне это нравится. Нравится видеть и чувствовать, как сильно ты меня хочешь.

Руки сползают от лопаток вниз по позвоночнику и медленно пробираются под джинсы. Мысли следуют за ними, пока губы, то и дело укалываясь о небритый подбородок, на ощупь находят твои. Целую с нежностью, словно впервые, на пробу, но тебе этого уже мало. И твои губы, как и глаза, все глубже затягивают меня в смертоносную пучину. Кусаешь, вынуждая приоткрыть рот, и тут же проникаешь внутрь шаловливым языком. Проводишь им по верхнему нёбу, переплетаешь его с моим, трешься о внутреннюю сторону щеки, пока я с огромным трудом пытаюсь вспомнить, как дышать. У нашего поцелуя привкус табака и едва уловимый запах перегара. Ну уж нет. Хочу быть единственной твоей зависимостью. Единственной слабостью. Ты ведь такой сильный, крестный. Костлявые пальцы оттягивают резинку трусов и с жадностью сжимают ягодицы. Я бы закричал от неожиданности и, пусть и болезненного, удовольствия, но голос куда-то пропадает, и из груди рвутся лишь хрипы. А впрочем, я все равно слишком занят твоими обветренными и горькими от выпитого алкоголя губами. Пары капель огневиски вполне хватит, чтобы опьянеть, если напоишь меня ты.

Не разрывая поцелуй, с силой вжимаю тебя в диван. Пальцы вслепую нащупывают и расстегивают ширинку с пуговицей на джинсах, стягивают их вместе с бельем. Скользящее движение вниз, пара беглых поцелуев в солнечное сплетение и твердый, как сталь, пресс, и я уже вижу твою эрекцию и касаюсь губами разгоряченной плоти. Я часто представлял, как занимаюсь с тобой любовью, и желал, чтобы сны стали реальностью, но в то же время до ужаса боялся совершить ошибку. А сейчас все эмоции уходят, оставляя место все растущему желанию. Уже не страшно сделать что-то не так. Помогает мысль о том, что ты рядом и готов помочь. И еще, я очень хочу показать, как сильно ты мне дорог.

Осторожно, с легким нажимом, обвожу кончиком пальца вздувшиеся вены и головку, касаюсь ее языком, будто пробуя на вкус. Осмелев, пробегаю по затвердевшему стволу от основания и толкаюсь в узкую щелку, чувствую во рту солоноватый вкус смазки. Непривычное ощущение. Горят щеки. Огонь заливает все лицо, и шею, и грудь. Сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее, и вот-вот разорвется. Сто двадцать. Тридцать. Сорок. Двести. Пламя сжигает не снаружи, но изнутри. Ты запускаешь пальцы мне в волосы и нетерпеливо дергаешь за стоящие торчком вихры. «Ну же, давай. Хватит меня мучить.» Легко целую самое сокровенное, вбираю его в себя целиком и тут же выпускаю, издевательски-неторопливо, сжимая губы. Ты выгибаешься, захлебнувшись воплем, и безмолвно раскрываешь рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Мне хватает пары подобных движений, чтобы довести тебя до грани безумия.

Едва придя в чувство, перехватываешь инициативу…и меня, поменявшись местами. Теперь я слышу укоризненный скрип дивана и ощущаю навязчивый запах пыли, исходящий от старой обивки, а ты нависаешь надо мной. Щекотно: длинные волосы рассыпаются по груди. Не могу удержаться от того, чтобы коснуться их ладонями. Жесткие, как щетина. Опустив взгляд, замечаю несколько седых прядей. Сердце щемит от необъяснимой тоски. Ты бы обиделся, покажи крестник свою к тебе жалость, но я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы забрать пережитые боль и разочарования, оказаться на твоем месте, подарить шанс начать все с самого начала. Переписать историю.

Ты наверняка не подозреваешь о моих мыслях, таких странно-далеких от всего происходящего. Вдумчивые поцелуи не спеша следуют к низу живота, и я весь, от сердца до кончиков пальцев, напрягаюсь от предвкушения. Но внезапно ты переворачиваешь меня лицом вниз и опускаешься сверху, всей тяжестью тела. Проводишь рукой от поясницы к загривку, мягко ерошишь волосы, очерчиваешь шрам на лбу, спускаешься к губам. Понимаю, чего хочешь, без лишних слов: к твоим пальцам тянется, блестя в лунном свете, тонкая ниточка слюны.

Никогда еще я не чувствовал себя настолько слабым и жалким. В горле встает комок, перед глазами мелькают черные точки: острый приступ паники накрывает с головой. Такая глупость. Сам же хотел… Думал, что готов… Не знаю, страшно мне или стыдно. Беспокойно дергаюсь, почувствовав, как твои холодные влажные пальцы приближаются к входу. Ты замечаешь мой страх и, прижавшись сзади, словно накрыв меня собой, шепчешь:  
— Тшшш… Все будет хорошо, обещаю. Расслабься.

Новое прикосновение. Хочется выть, но я кое-как сдерживаюсь, закусив нижнюю губу. Рот наполняется слюной с едва различимым привкусом крови. Глаза закрыты, зажмурены до искр, звездочек и снежинок. Слегка нажимаешь, гладишь, обводишь по кругу, очерчиваешь, придвигаешься вплотную, упираешься, надавливаешь несмело толкаешься. Играешь со мной так умело, так искусно, что я кусаю собственную ладонь, только бы вытерпеть, не начать умолять тебя о… Это уже не пальцы. Твоя рука будто случайно соскальзывает, задевает мошонку, сжимает ее, неторопливо перекатывая, тянется еще ниже, мягкими подушечками обхватывает пульсирующую плоть, ведет вверх и вдоль, и снова назад… До странности приятно там ощущать чужие ласки: собственные редкие попытки не приносили ни удовольствия, ни даже удовлетворения. Мысли путаются. Чувства смешиваются. Невыносимо. Вот бы это никогда не заканчивалось. Накрываю твою ладонь трясущимися от напряжения пальцами. Не так быстро.

С осторожностью проникаешь внутрь самым кончиком. Лихорадочно всхлипываю: неприятная, тянущая боль жжет и пронзает насквозь разрядом тока. Не позволяешь отстраниться, схватив свободной рукой за бедро. Ногти впиваются в кожу, на несколько мгновений отвлекая от самого главного. Входишь глубже, миллиметр за миллиметром. Стараюсь забыться, думая только о том, что ты во мне, наполняешь собой до самых краев. Прижимаешься сильнее, наклоняешься, наваливаешься всем телом, упираешься бедрами, протиснувшись до самого основания. Двигаешься плавно, одновременно покрывая бездумными поцелуями кожу между лопаток и немного заторможенно помогаешь мне рукой.  
Горячо. Боль не уходит, но к ней примешивается что-то еще — смутное, неосознанное, без названия. Разламывающее на части, разбивающее на осколки, разрывающее на куски. Балансирую на самом краю, вцепившись руками в диван, что скрипит все громче, и выкрикиваю, кажется, твое имя. Резко выходишь и тут же вламываешься, врываешься, вбиваешься назад. Срываются голоса. Стоны — хриплые, почти шепотом и в унисон. Рваный вздох. Рваный ритм. Рваные мы.

Хватка слабеет. Внутри — влажная пустота. Ты встаешь, а я, напротив, обессиленно падаю на диван и сжимаюсь в комок. Мне не плохо: просто нужно время. Обнимаю себя за плечи и крепко зажмуриваюсь, боясь растерять переполняющие меня эмоции. Их так много, что это даже пугает.

Единственная связная мысль бьется тоскливой птицей в клетке. «Уходишь?» Тянешься к небрежно брошенной на столик палочке, убираешь белесые потеки, трансфигурируешь свои же джинсы в теплый плед. Ложишься рядом, укрываешь им нас обоих. Я вжимаюсь спиной в спинку дивана, освобождая больше места, но ты с усмешкой смыкаешь пальцы на моем предплечье и перетягиваешь меня на себя. Мы засыпаем, обнявшись, сердцем к сердцу.

— Доброе утро, Сириус.  
— Доброе утро, Гарри.  
Молли в цветастом фартуке стоит у плиты и следит, чтобы яичница не пригорела. Фред и Джордж, посмеиваясь, подбрасывают в кофейник несколько разноцветных конфеток. Гермиона намазывает тост маслом, уткнувшись в новый учебник. Рон переругивается с отцом из-за какой-то ерунды. На колено ладонью вверх ложится теплая рука. Я накрываю ее своей и переплетаю наши пальцы, чувствуя, как мгновенно ускоряется твой пульс.


End file.
